1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computers, and in particular to computer software demonstrations. Still more particularly, the present invention relates a system for issuing an alerting when the method of a live demonstration deviates from a method of a previous demonstration simulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently presenters such as sales persons, engineers, and trainers need to present live demos of software. However, errors such as typos or omissions during the demonstration may lead to presenter embarrassment, time waste, and loss of credibility. Such errors may also lead to problems in the later stages of a demonstration.
One common solution is to print steps on paper for a presenter to follow. This method may help to reduce omissions and typos by allowing the presenter to follow along with printed instructions but may not eliminate them completely. Additionally, a presenter may rely on printed instructions as a crutch, and as such, focus too much on the paper instructions, thus giving less attention to the audience.
A second common solution is to use pre-recorded demonstrations. However, pre-recorded demonstrations prevent a presenter from deviating from recorded tasks of the pre-recorded demonstration. Additionally, pre-recorded demonstrations may give the appearance that the technology on display is under-developed or that the presenter's knowledge is limited.